


Shut Up & Dance

by jacktheheroking



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacktheheroking/pseuds/jacktheheroking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey don’t worry, you’ve got this.” Yang interrupted, smiling again at Blake when she said so, and Blake couldn’t bring herself to contradict her. “Besides,” Yang continued, “You’ve got me. Just follow my lead.” </p>
<p>or: a much more gay interpretation of how s2 ep6 could have gone for Blake and Yang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up & Dance

Blake nervously smoothed the hem of her dress as she walked up to the party entrance. She wasn’t used to wearing dresses and felt almost overdressed in one. When she saw the other partygoers, though, she was relieved that she had dressed up for the occasion.  


As she nervously walked towards the entrance, she spotted Yang, and wow, Blake was not prepared for the sight. Her jaw actually dropped a bit, and she had to consciously close her mouth before Yang noticed her. She was gorgeous- Blake hadn’t pinned Yang for the type to wear a white dress, but damn did she look fine in it. Not to mention the generous amount of skin that the dress exposed, but that wasn’t anything unusual for Yang.  


When Yang glanced over to the doorway where Blake nervously stood, her face lit up and she bounced over.  


“Hey, I’m so glad you made it!” she exclaimed as she pulled Blake into a quick hug. “I really hope you have fun tonight.”  


“Well, I figured I may as well,” Blake shyly responded. “Besides, I couldn’t pass up that offer you made me, could I?” Yang’s smile visibly grew when she heard that. “If you still want to, that is. Dance with me. I wouldn’t recommend it, actually, because-”  


“Hey don’t worry, you’ve got this.” Yang interrupted, smiling again at Blake when she said so, and Blake couldn’t bring herself to contradict her. “Besides,” Yang continued, “You’ve got me. Just follow my lead.” With that, Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and dragged her on to the dance floor.  


“ ‘Scuse us, coming through,” Blake heard Yang mutter at the whirling dancers around them as they worked their way through the room, trying to find an uncrowded bit of the floor. Finally, they found a section of the dance floor that was slightly less full of other dancers.  


“Here, put your hand here- no, down a little. There you go!” Yang said, directing Blake on where to place her hands. Blake nervously settled her left hand on Yang’s shoulder and held her partner’s hand with the other.  


“Don’t be so tense, this is supposed to be relaxing,” Yang teased her.  


“Sorry,” Blake replied, and tried to lose some of the tension tightening her body. She glanced back at the spot where they had been standing earlier.  


“Oh, no, Blake Belladonna, don’t you dare look back. I’ve seen you in our room when you think nobody’s around and I know you can dance. Just keep your eyes on me.”  


Blake couldn’t resist the invitation. God knew how often she had found herself wanting to stare at Yang. She turned back around, and held Yang’s gaze as they swayed back and forth to the music. Blake could tell from the slight amount of tension she felt from Yang’s hand around her waist, though, that Yang was restraining herself.  


“You, know, I can tell that you’re holding back,” she told Yang.  


“Well, this is a waltz, not a mosh pit. At least not yet,” the blonde girl replied. “And don’t be a spoilsport, just shut up and dance with me.” Yang made sure to smile when she said the last part, so Blake knew that she had only been slightly serious. She still acquiesced, though, happy to have an excuse to pull Yang’s body flush with her own. She pretended not to notice how Yang’s cheeks went slightly pink when she did. Who said Yang always had to be the forward one, after all?  


When the first dance ended, Blake sensed Yang pull away, slightly hesitant. They still held hands, though. “What, too tired for another dance already? Unless you have plans to dance with somebody else,” Blake said, suddenly nervous that the latter was the case.  


“What? No, I just didn’t know if you would want another dance. I only made you promise to dance with me once, after all. I know Sun’s probably looking forward to asking you to dance for instance,” Yang responded.  


“I don’t think there’s anyone here I would rather dance with, to be honest with you,” Blake disclosed. Yang’s face fell a little when she said that, and stepped away.  


“Oh, great, I think I saw him over by the-” she said, before Blake interrupted her. “No, not Sun you idiot, I meant you.”  


“Oh,” Yang said, blushing more obviously. “In that case, may I have this next dance?”  


“Why, I would be delighted,” Blake affirms. “On one condition: I lead this time.” Yang happily complies with her request. Her eyebrows rose though, when Blake tried to find where on Yang’s waist she should place her hand.  


“You know, Blake, if you really want to grab my ass, you don’t need to hide behind this waltzing alibi,” she teased coyly. Blake could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she stammered an apology. Yang just laughed the whole thing off, and they started dancing again.  


As they waltzed across the floor, Blake couldn’t help but keep looking at Yang. She was right in front of her, after all. When Yang met her gaze, it didn’t feel awkward.  


It felt right. They had an impromptu staring contest, until Yang broke their eye contact and laughed.  


“So, Blake, see anything you like?” she grinned. Blake coughed in surprise, and reddened with embarrassment at being caught.  


“Yes, actually,” she countered. It was true, Yang looked exceptionally good, and despite the embarrassment, Blake couldn’t bring herself to tear her eyes off of her. It seemed Yang couldn’t look away from Blake, either, though, so at least there was that.  


Yang pulled Blake closer as they danced on, seemingly unaware of all the people whirling around them. As Blake looked into Yang’s eyes, she couldn’t help but see a future where she could stare into those eyes every day. Maybe they had been destined to end up like this, ever since that first day in the forest when they found each other.  


Blake tried to shake those thoughts out of her head. She didn’t want to get too ahead of herself, especially since she didn’t even know how Yang felt about her. Although, judging from how tonight had been going, maybe she actually had a chance.  


It must have been many dances later, when their cheeks were both pink from exertion, that Yang suggested they take a walk outside to get some fresh air. Blake agreed, so they headed out one of the side doors hand in hand.  


“See? You totally rocked that dance floor. Betcha half the people in there were totally jealous of your skills,” Yang told her dark haired companion. Blake blushed even more, and laughed lightly. “Well, I bet you that the other half of people in there were jealous of my dancing partner,” she said.  


Yang apparently couldn’t think of an immediate reply to that, so she just hummed happily as they continued to walk together. Blake was all too aware of their hands intertwined together between them. They had been friends for months now, but lately Blake had been feeling impressions that maybe they could be something else, too. She had had no idea until tonight, though, if those feelings had been mutual or just a desperate projection of her wishes. She didn’t want to say anything, though, in case she somehow shattered whatever weird limbo they were both hanging in at the moment.  


“Oh, wow,” Yang said, suddenly stopping.  


“What is it?” inquired Blake.  


“Look at the moon. It’s so pretty tonight,” Yang answered. Blake looked up at the night sky and the moon was indeed full and bright. “You know,” Yang continued, “If I could, I would probably date the moon. She would be my girlfriend. Although I’d probably be cheating on her right now, though.” She said it all with such a lazy smile, Blake almost didn’t catch the last bit. When the last part of what Yang had said registered, though, she felt her cheeks burn again.  


“So this is a date, then?” was all she could think to say.  


“Well, if you want it to be, then yeah,” Yang replied. Her hand was at the back of her neck, and she glanced away when she said so. Blake smiled when she saw how flustered Yang seemed to be.  


“Sounds good to me,” she responds in a nonchalant voice, but her heart beat faster in her chest as she spoke. Yang’s nervousness appeared to melt away, and she visibly brightened.  


“That- that’s great then!” she chirped. Yang’s previously loose grip on her hand tightened for a moment. “I’m really glad you came tonight, Blake,” she said, smiling at the other girl softly.  


“Me too,” Blake replied.

**Author's Note:**

> so i kind of want to write a second chapter to this but idk so i guess if people seem to enjoy this enough I'll probably write more?


End file.
